


Intervista doppia

by Lux1224



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, intervista doppia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: Galeotta fu l'intervista..
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Intervista doppia

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo guadando l'intervista doppia tra Tommaso Zorzi e l'ex e mi è partita l'ispirazione, a differenza di loro due gli Edo e Lauro della mia storia non sono ex, non sono mai stati insieme.  
> Abbiate pazienza, è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa che scrivo e ci ho provato a mettere qualche espressione o abbreviazione in "romano" spero di non aver fatto qualche strafalcione.
> 
> PS: se il tuo nome è tra quelli dei personaggi per l'amor del cielo non leggere.

La sedia è scomoda, e Lauro davvero non sa cosa lo abbia spinto ad accettare questa intervista doppia con Edo, che invece è seduto a gambe incrociate che solo lui sa come fa a stare su in quella posizione, ma ormai non le cerca neanche più le risposte a queste domande, prende la vita come va e Edo con le sue posizioni strane.  
Il tipo dietro la telecamera lo risveglia dai suoi pensieri e si prepara a leggere la prima domanda  
“Presentati e dicci perché sei qui”  
“Lauro De Marinis in arte Achille Lauro, e sono qui perché questa mattina Edo m’ha tirato giù dal letto”, tutti ridono, e Edo si presenta a sua volta.  
Continuano con le domande, dal come vi siete conosciuti “me la ricordo la prima volta che l’ho visto, mi è piaciuto fin da subito” e le guance rosse che Lauro spera non si notino a chi ha le reazioni più isteriche “Lauro, sempre lui, soprattutto se se tratta della sua musica”, Lauro lo spinge un po’ con una spalla, ma non si difende, lo sa come è fatto, deve essere tutto perfetto.  
Un pregio e un difetto dell’altro, “è un rompi cojioni, ma sa farsi voler bene” il più piccolo ride “beh anche tu non sei da meno fratè, almeno io non salto come uno zingaro circense ogni volta che vedo un prato, ma tutto sommato sai fare buona musica”, Edo fa un verso oltraggiato e mormora “buona?!”, ma l’intervistatore va avanti con la domanda successiva.  
Chi è il più dotato, senza neanche pensarci entrambi puntano il dito verso Lauro, da dietro la telecamera si sente una risatina “artisticamente intendo”, Edo ride, Lauro abbassa la testa imbarazzato ma per tutta risposta “Edo”, “Lau” rispondono all’unisono. Si guardano, ridono. “Entrambi”.  
Una cosa che non gli hai mai detto… Lauro va in panico, non sa cosa dire, la prima cosa che gli è balenata in testa non può dirla, perché no non può dichiararsi così al suo migliore amico e... “ha sempre le labbra secche, davvero Laurè un po’ di burro cacao ogni tanto, che se ci baciamo poi mi graffi”. Lauro non sa bene perché, non sa cosa lo spinge ad aprire bocca ma “sono innamorato di te” dice, Edo esita un attimo, guadando fisso in camera, ma poi si mettono tutti a ridere e “era uno scherzo ovviamente” mormora il più piccolo, ma dentro di lui sa che è la cosa più lontana da uno scherzo che abbia mai detto.

E il resto dell’intervista passa in un attimo e allo stesso tempo troppo lentamente, le domande scorrono veloci, niente su cui deve fermarsi a pensare troppo, e meno male, perché Lauro non è ancora riuscito a capire cosa gli sia passato per la testa, e pensa alla reazione di Edo, o meglio, alla non reazione dell’amico, al fatto che tutti l’hanno presa come una battuta, a come questa cosa gli abbia chiuso lo stomaco, a come anche l’aria nei suoi polmoni sembra stia cercando di soffocarlo e non si rende conto che l’intervista è finita e Edo gli sta dicendo qualcosa. Incrocia gli occhi del più grande e la bolla che lo stava soffocando scoppia, l’aria finalmente torna tutta in un colpo nei sui polmoni “vado un attimo in bagno” mormora, prima di girare i tacchi e uscire dal set, ignorando la voce che lo chiama e gli chiede di fermarsi.  
In bagno apre l’acqua per sciacquarsi un po’ la faccia, le mani sul bordo del lavandino, ripensa a quello che è successo pochi minuti prima e sente di nuovo il respiro farsi corto, poi due mani sui fianchi lo girano e lo bloccano contro il marmo freddo, e incrocia due occhi che gli fanno bloccare definitivamente il respiro.

“Eri serio?” Lauro non ce la fa a guardarlo negli occhi però, perché non vuole vedere la derisione o peggio ancora la pietà negli occhi dell’altra, ma Edo gli alza il mento con due dita, e quello che vedo lo sorprende, nelle iridi azzurre del più grande c’è speranza, trepidazione e forse anche un po’ di paura, ma non isprezzo, quindi annuisce, impercettibile, ma ha ancora le sue dita sotto il suo mento quindi il movimento lo percepisce, e non fa nemmeno in tempo a capire cosa sta succedendo che si ritrova le labbra di Edo sulle sue, morbide, calde. Prima che il bacio possa spingersi oltre, Lauro si stacca, solo un poco, sono ancora fronte contro fronte, e sorridono, il sorriso di chi ha ricevuto il regalo che aspettava da una vita, di chi ha finalmente trovato il suo pezzo mancante, di chi si è ricongiunto con la sua anima gemella, perché si, non sa come sono messe le loro anime, ma di sicuro sono fatte per sopportarsi, supportarsi e completarsi.

Edo ha gli occhi un po’ incrociati per la troppa vicinanza “Sembri un cretino” ma lui non se la prende, sorride ancora di più “si, ma il tuo cretino” gli sussurra sulle labbra prima di baciarlo di nuovo.


End file.
